Galletita de la suerte
by Pitukel
Summary: Se dice que las galletas de la suerte predicen tu futuro, eso es lo que querían mostrarle Temari y Kankuro a Gaara en una comida familiar, claro que este se deje convencer será otra cosa, pero lo que no sabe,es que algunas galletas son capaces de aceptar y él lo descubriría de un empujón.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** -AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Leve: Shikamaru/Temari**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca le habían gustado los restaurantes familiares, eran demasiado ruidosos, rebosantes de ajetreo y vitalidad por donde se mirase, encuentros con tus familiares o amigos donde las bromas y las carcajadas siempre estaban presentes. No estaba hecho para eso.

Es más, él amaba la tranquilidad, la gran sensación que daba un buen silencio que no fuera incomodo. Le gustaba todo aquello que no se encontraba ahí.

No encajaba en aquel ambiente, todos estaban alegres, vestidos de vivos colores, reían y hablaban radiantes de felicidad, otros cantaban en el karaoke para disfrutar y hacer que la gente pudiera bailar al son de las melodías mientras en una esquina del lugar, medio oculto entre las sombras por la poca luz que allí llegaba, vestido entero de negro, pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, desgastados y hechos gironés según que partes, con cadenas, botas de cueros hasta los tobillos y desatadas, camiseta negra con un dibujo de un cráneo humano repleto de salpicaduras de sangre y sus muñecas con unas pulseras de pinchos al igual que su cuello estaba sentado observándolo todo de brazos cruzados.

Su mirada de "Míreme y te mato" hacía que nadie quisiera acercarse o hablarle a su persona, lo cual agradecía aunque no lo demostrara.

Si, desbordaba alegría, autentica y pura euforia por cada poro de su piel como si fuera una fuente.

Desde su asiento, después de haberle dado un largo sorbo a su cola, miró en la pista de baile a sus hermanos.

-_Ridículos… para hacer el payaso aquí también pueden hacerlo en casa._

Los veía bailar al ritmo de una canción que era entonada por una mujer de unos cincuenta años que aparentaba unos treinta y poco más, de pelo rubio recogió en dos coletas bajas y un pecho demasiado enorme.

Una mujer morena más joven que ella le pedía amablemente una y otra vez que se bajara de ahí arriba, sobre el escenario y se fueran de una vez a casa. La pobre mujer estaba bien pasada de copas.

Sin razón aparente frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, tenia la sensación de que lo observaban, pero cuando recorría con sus aguamarinas ojos todo el local nadie lo miraba ni nada de eso.

Pero entonces ¿Qué rayos pasaba para sentirse observado cuando dejaba de mirar los alrededores y fijaba su vista en la mesa? ¿Tal vez alguien escondido entre la gente? ¿Y si lo estaban acosando desde una mesa cercana? No, fuera quien fuera el o la que le estaba espiando, acosando, estudiando o lo que fuera no se saldría con la suya.

Aunque también podría ser que estuviera un poco paranoico al verse rodeado de tanta gente.

Por ahora dejó eso a un lado cuando sus hermanos regresaron a la mesa al ver que la mesera les traía sus pedidos.

-Disculpen la tardanza ¿Quién pidió fideos fritos y un par de rollitos de primavera? –Sostenía el plato en su mano.

-Ese es para mí. – Kankuro estiró el brazo y colocó el plato frente a él.

-¿Arroz con curri?- Temari alzó la mano libre pues la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo el baso de su cerveza sin alcohol. – Bien, y por ultimo el pato a la pekinesa debe ser para ti.

Le dejó el plato con su comida frente a él y se fue a servir a otra mesa.

Comieron animadamente, hablando de tonterías sin sentido, al menos los mayores porque Gaara comía con el ceño fruncido y masticando con fuerza al sentirse nuevamente observado. Temari y Kankuro pasaban del mal humor de su hermano pequeño y hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

Solo cuando vieron malestar en el rostro del pelirrojo decidieron intervenir.

-Gaara ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Estoy bien Temari.

-Cualquiera lo diría viendo la expresión que tienes y lo tenso que estas. –El castaño le señaló de arriba a bajo.

-Solo me siento observado, alguien no deja de mirarme desde que entré aquí.

-_Normal con las pintas que llevas cualquiera te pasa desapercibido. -_Pensaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanos.

Siguieron comiendo tratando de sacarle al pelirrojo la paranoica idea de que alguien le estaba espiando cada dos por tres, pero este no se dejaba convencer y seguía como siempre, tozudo y cabezota, con la idea fija de que alguien estaba conspirando en contra suya.

A los pocos segundos la masera de antes se acercó a ellos y dejó frente a Gaara un gran plato de dangos recién hechos.

El pelirrojo miró atentamente los dulces.

-Yo no he pedido esto.

-Aquellas chicas de las mesas del fondo me pidieron que te lo sirviera, ellas invitan y ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. –Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme del local. –También me han pedido que le de esto sola y únicamente a ti.

Sacó unos pequeños papelitos y se los puso al lado del plato. De brazos cruzados se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver que ponían en las notas. Eran números de teléfono con estúpidas frasecitas como "Eres muy atractivo llámame", "Si quieres diversión no dudes en marcar mi numero" o el peor de todos "Hoy estaré sola en casa ¿Te apetece un kiki?".

Cambió su mirada a la mesa que no había podido ver antes porque estaba la pista llena de personas bailando para encontrarse como un grupo de unas cinco chicas que le saludaban con la mano y alguna le guiñaba un ojo o se lamían los labios.

Le dio un escalofrío instantáneo por su columna vertebral y sintió muchísimo asco.

-Pues devuélveselos, no quiero nada de esto.

-Lo siento a mi me han ordenado que traiga esto y lo he traído, no es problema mío que te estén coqueteando y quieran llevarte a sus camas asíque yo me voy a seguir trabajando y tú haz lo que te de la gana con esto. –La chica se fue de ahí con mal humor.

-¡Jajajaja! Esa chica de los dos moños en la cabeza tiene carácter.

El pelirrojo miraba el plato y los papeles con los números de móvil de las chicas de allí que seguían mirándole e intentando que él correspondiera los coqueteos, cosa que no pensaba hacer. Ya sabia porque se sentía observado desde que entró, esas arpías le había puesto en su punto de mira nada más abrir la puerta y no le quitaron el ojo de encima en todo ese momento.

Un puñado de descaradas sin vergüenzas que no tenían reparo alguno en decir que querían echar un polvo con él. En conclusión eras unas… prefería callarse antes que llegar a palabras fuertes.

-Kankuro. –El mencionando lo miró esperando a que terminara de hablar. – Para ti, yo no quiero esto así que comételo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y se puede saber porque yo? Comételo tú que para eso te lo han dado a ti.

-Si me como esto daré a entender a esas que acepto sus intentos de "Seducción". - Habló formando comillas con las manos al final de la frase. –Además no me gustan mucho los dulces por eso te los vas a comer ahora.

-Yo no me los voy a comer, no soy el perro de la familia para que me eches lo que no quieres de comida. -Gaara le dedicó una mirada de muerte. –Me importa un comino que me mires así, he dicho que no y es que no.

Se dedicaron entre los dos miradas acusadoras y rudas, que de ser dagas ya estarían desangrados en el suelo pareciendo coladores.

Temari cansada de sus tonterías decidió actuar ella.

-Yo lo arreglo. -Tomó el plato y giró la cabeza para atrás a la mesa que estaba al lado de ellos. – Siento molestaros. –Los integrantes de la mesa de al lado la miraron. Un chico con unos cuanto kilitos de más, una chica casi anoréxica y un chico que le pareció "interesante" que estaba medio dormido y con gesto de puro y autentico aburrimiento y fastidio sobre su plato de pinchos a la barbacoa. –Es que nos han traído este plato por cuenta de la casa, pero a ninguna nos gusta este postre ¿Lo queréis?

-¿Segura? –La chica que estaba con ellos preguntó.

-¡Claro! Tomad y gracias. –El chico de mejillas en espiral cogió el plato y lo colocó en la mesa sonriendo con amabilidad.

Una vez acabado todo se giró y encaró a sus hermanos.

-Hombres teníais que ser. – Suspiró con cansancio. -Sois unos inútiles, lastima me da la chica con la que en un futuro os casareis… pero que ¿Gaara que demonios haces?

El pelirrojo había echado los papelitos en el cenicero y a la mesa de al lado pidió un mechero el cual le dejó el chico perezoso.

-Voy a quemar los números de teléfono.

-Las chicas te están mirado, lo sabes ¿Verdad? - Gaara asintió prendiendo el mechero y quemando la esquina de uno de los papeles para rápidamente meterlo en el cenicero y que quemara dos demás. –Están enfadadas por lo que has hecho.

-Me da igual que entiendan que no me interesan las frescas.

-Gaara, hermanito mío. –Miró a Temari ceñudo por llamarlo así. –El problema es que a ti no te gustan de ninguna manera, no te gustan rubias, ni pelirrojas como tú, ni castañas, ni con ojos azules, verdes o ámbar, no te gusta ninguna chica… estoy empezando a pensar que eres homosexual.

-¡¿Qué?! Gaara ¿E…Eres…?

-No, no soy gay si es eso lo que vas a preguntar y tú. –Refiriéndose a su hermana. -Deja de decir esas cosas porque la gente puede malinterpretarlo, me gustan las chicas no los hombres, pero aun no he conocido a ninguna que me parezca merecer la pena es todo.

Las chicas que estaban en la mesa del fondo del restaurante se levantaron dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, al pasar al lado de ellos miraron a Gaara con superioridad con las cabezas bien altas marchándose de ahí llamándole gay y todos sus sinónimos existentes hasta salir por la puerta moviendo las caderas sugerentemente apenas cubiertas de ropa.

Temari no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al verlas marcharse y actuar de esa manera tan infantil, Kankuro al igual que ella no pudo aguantarse la risa y reír entre dientes. Se estuvieron riendo un buen rato, comentando los ridículas que se veían mientras su hermano pequeño esperaba que dejaran de mofarse de las frescas que hace nada se habían ido.

-Bueno… - Se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus ahora enrojecidas mejillas. – Ahora pongámonos serios. Gaara se que aun no ha llegado tú persona especial, pero si tú tampoco pones de tu parte no la encontraras nunca.

-Ve al grano Temari.

-Pues que pasan los años y yo aun no se si podré tener sobrinos de tu parte, se que Kankuro si me los dará, él no tiene problemas para encontrar la chica de sus sueños. –El castaño para disimular la vergüenza que le dio el comentario bebió un buen trago de su bebida. – Pero yo quiero sobrinos pelirrojos y solo tú puedes dármelos, quiero que te enamores, que beses y abraces a esa chica que será para ti, que le hagas el amor y que algún día te cases y crees tú propia familia.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque quiero que seas feliz y por segunda vez ¡Porque quiero ser tía!

Tras terminar de comer, al fin tranquilo libre de miradas que querían comérselo vivo, terminó su plato y esperó a que sus hermanos terminaran con el suyo para pagar por la comida y poder largarse de ese sitio que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse y sacar su billetera para pagar su parte sus hermanos lo interrumpieron.

-Gaara todavía no nos podemos ir, no nos han traído nuestras galletas de la suerte.

-¿Me vais a hacer esperar por tres míseras galletas con un papelito dentro de ellas? – Le sonrieron dándole a entender que si. – Genial… -El sarcasmo inundaba su voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos la camarera de los moños chinos en la cabeza le dejó en platos individuales las galletas.

-¿Por qué van por separado? –Preguntó cuando la chica se fue a la cocina.

-Cada una de las galletas es diferente de cada uno, por eso para que no haya fallos y se elija la que no es cada una va en un platito diferente. Y hablando de las galletas, voy a ver que dice la mía. – Tomó de su platito blanco la galleta y la rompió en dos.

-Un ciervo perezoso será el compañero indicado para ser tu media naranja. –Se quedó callada unos segundos. -¿Un ciervo? De donde voy a sacar a alguien que se llame ciervo.

-Mi nombre significa el camino del ciervo. -El chico de aspecto cansado y aburrido de la mesa de al lado le comentó al escucharla hablar. –Además mi galleta de la suerte me dice que yo encontrare a mi chica ideal en una mujer rubia con carácter que conocía recientemente… psssk que rollo son estas cosas.

-Cállate Shikamaru, que ella es tu futura mujer, te lo dice la suerte. –La chica sentada a su lado le dio un capón en la cabeza y luego le sonrió feliz de la vida a Temari. – Felicidades.

-Eh… pues gracias,… supongo…

Después de esa extraña conversación y un par de mirada entre ellos dos que solo consiguieron ruborizarlos no se volvieron a sacar ese tema.

-Me toca a mí. –Rompió directamente la galleta todavía en su platillo morado. –Con las compras de tu pasatiempo favorito encontraras la felicidad… ¿Voy ser feliz cuando vaya a comprar una marionetas nueva? ¡Jajaja! Pues saldré mañana sin falta a ver que pasa.

Miraron al pelirrojo que estaba comiéndose su galleta con el papelito aun doblado y sin abrir sobre su plato rojo.

-Gaara ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-¿Es que acaso eres ciega o tonta? Me estoy comiendo la galleta.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué no lees tu mensaje de la suerte?

-Porque no creo en esas chorradas sobre la buena o mala suerte o las predicciones del futuro. Solo los imbéciles y los ingenuos creen en cosas así.

-Puede que en otros sitios sean mentiras, pero he oído que aquí escriben las notas exclusivamente un clarividente y siempre acierta.

-Tonterías sin sentido, no me creo que porque alguien me vea una sola vez pueda adivinar mi futuro, es imposible.

-Hazle caso a Temari, léelo solo por curiosidad, no tienes porque creer lo que dice.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, molesto por las insistencias de sus hermanos agarró en dichoso papelito y lo deslió para leerlo, en voz alta como habían pedido sus hermanos. Los integrantes de la mesa de al lado también pusieron atención por mera curiosidad.

-Encontraras al amor de tu vida con la chica con la que chocaras al salir por la puerta… por favor, no hay quien se crea seméjate mierda como esta. –Puso el dinero de su comida en la mesa con un manotazo y se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa. –Me largo de aquí, ya he tenido suficiente.

-¡Gaara espera! –Al igual que su hermano dejaron su parte del dinero en la mesa y se fueron tras él. Los de la mesa de al lado, obligados por la chica no tuvieron más remedio que seguirles para que la rubia hiperactiva de su amiga cotilleara.

El pelirrojo llegó hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad dando el primer paso hacia la puerta, tan enfadado que no se enteraba de nada que no fuera su vista frontal.

Los hermanos de él lo vieron salir por la puerta, pero vieron a una persona que corría hacia su dirección.

-¡Gaara cuidado con…!

PLASHHH.

No habían tenido tiempo suficiente de avisarle y su hermano pequeño estaba ahora tirado en el suelo en mitad de la acera boca arriba con alguien encima de él.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba hecho una furia, molesto desde un principio por haber sido llevado literalmente a rastras por sus hermanos a una comida "familiar" a ese restaurante chino que no tenia otra cosa que no fuera ruido, ruido y más ruido solo para darle migraña. Un puñado de guarras por no decir otra palabra que empezaba por P se le habían insinuado sin disimular ni vergüenza alguna que querían acostarse con él. Y para colmo, poniéndole la guinda al pastel una estúpida galleta le había dicho algo que en su vida no ocurriría.

Sabia que pasaría el resto de su vida solo, su carácter y algunas acciones de su pasado no le permitían el regalo, bendición y máximo deseo que tenia de ser amado, no necesitaba que una puñetera galleta se lo restregara por la cara.

Lleno de un pésimo mal humor abrió con fuerza la puerta y salió a la acera.

-¡Gaara cuidado con…!

Viró rápido su rostro pero solo pudo ver la cara asustada de la persona que en unos segundos se chocaría con él.

-¡Cu…Cuidado… chi…chico…!

PLASHHH.

Por un momento mientras se precipitaba de espaldas al suelo le pareció que sobre él caía un ángel.

Sintiendo a los pocos segundos el dolor de la caída, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido al caer al suelo. Despacio fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse el sol de las tres de la tarde y las blancas nubes movidas por el suave viento.

Aun con el dolor disipándose con rapidez, un calido y agradable peso cubría su cuerpo, al levantar un poco la cabeza y bajar su mirada se encontró con una larga y lacia cabellera medianoche que brillaba con la claridad.

La chica sobre él se comenzó a mover débilmente aun con las manos sobre su pecho, tomándole de la camiseta. Con un suave suspiro levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sin saber como, se quedó mudo del asombró y notó como su corazón comenzaba a volverse loco.

No podía negar que la chica sobre él era una verdadera preciosidad. Sus grades ojos perlados eran cautivadores, sus gruesas y largas pestañas la hacían ver adorable con cada pestañeo, sus mejidas coloreadas con un encantador rubor y sus labios carnosos y color melocotón tenían captada toda su atención.

Por primera vez en su vida notaba la extraña sensación de tener las mejillas y las orejas ardiendo.

-¿Estas bien? –Su voz era apenas un susurro audible, pero era clara y melodiosa. -¿Te has hecho daño?

Si tenía que ser sincero, no sabia que decidir por eso hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Y eso fue asentir.

-Menos mal… - Soltó el aire más tranquila. –Me alegro de que estés bien.

Su sonrisa lo pusieron increíblemente nervioso y solo pudo balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido. Pensando que estaba haciendo el ridículo prefirió callarse.

Notando aun el delicado peso de ella encima no pudo evitar echar un ojeada a como estaba. Cierto es que el choque entre ambos no fue a propósito, mucho menos la caída, pero la casualidad había hecho que quedaran en una postura que daba muy mal que pensar.

Estaba tirado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él muy cerca de sus partes bajas mientras estaba aun recostada sobre su torso. Para colmo que él la tubiera sujetada de la cintura firmemente y notaba a las mil maravillas sus pechos oprimirse en sus pectorales no hacia la situación más pasable.

Daba gracias a la gente por tener prisa en esa concurrida cuidad y no prestaran atención a otra cosas que fueran sus asuntos porque así pasaban desapercibidos de miradas acusadoras.

-¿Tú estas bien? –Se sorprendió por lo grave y ronca que sonó su voz. -¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien no me duele nada. –Por un momento se quedó callada y se miró así misma y la pose en la que estaban. En menos de un par de segundos su pálido rostro adquiría el color de una cereza. –Lo…lo siento… yo no… yo no qu…quería… yo…yo… per…perdona…

Se levantó con rapidez quedando simplemente sentada en mitad de sus piernas con la cabeza gacha y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Gaara se reincorporó quedando sentado con las manos apoyadas en la acera.

No iba a mentir, se había visto tentado a decirle que volviera a sentarse sobre él como antes, pero habría quedado como un depravado delante de ella y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera.

Por alguna extraña razón le interesaba muchísimo que ella pensara bien de su persona.

Aprovechando que no le estaba mirando, decidió observarla detalladamente de arriba a bajo. Era menuda, estaba seguro que si se ponían de pie le llegaría poco más del hombro, tal vez debajo de su quijada como mucho. Su piel era clara, como la porcelana que sumado al precioso vestido de estilo griego que llevaba blanco parecía un ángel como en un principio pensó.

La parte delantera del vestido realzaba sus bien desarrollados senos que sin pudor no pudo evitar que un pequeño cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo sobre todo en cierta parte donde ella estuvo antes sentada.

-_Demonios… se me van los ojos a cada curva que ella tenga en el cuerpo._

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para serenarse.

-Tu niña… -La peliazul lo miró con esos hipnotizantes ojos fijos en los suyos -¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

-S…Si, no estoy herida pero tú… lo siento por mi culpa estas sangrando y empapado.

-¿Sangrando y mojado?

-Si, aquí. –Le señaló sus codos totalmente raspados y sangrando un poco y su mejilla derecha al tener la cabeza ladeada cuando cayó. – Al chocar el vaso de té que llevaba te ha caído encima y te ha manchado la ropa, si no fuera tan despistada y con prisa no te había pasado esto… lo siento mucho.

-Deja de disculparte, la culpa es mía por salir tan abruptamente por la puerta sin mirar antes si venia alguien así que no quiero volver a ver que abres la boca para pedir perdón.

-Va…Vale… pero déjame ayudarte con tus heridas y tu ropa por favor… es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Con la mirada suplicante que le dedicaba con los ojos aguosos y las mejillas ruborizadas se le hacia difícil poder negarse. Mucho menos cuando ella lo tomó de las manos y le suplicó dejar que le ayudase. Cayó rendido a sus pies y dijo que si inmediatamente. –Me dirigía a mi casa desde un principio, y no esta lejos, solo a un par de manzanas de aquí, mientras te das una ducha para quitarte el té de tu piel yo pondré a lavar tu ropa y te dejaré algo de mi primo para que te vistas.

-Lo que tú quieras. –Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Como pensó, efectivamente le llagaba al hombro una vez que estuvo levantada. Con una amable sonrisa de agradecimiento provocó que el pelirrojo sintiera cosquillas en el estomago. –Por cierto, soy Sabaku no Gaara.

-Hyuuga Hinata, aunque si quieres puedes llamarme Hina.

-Hina. –Probó a nombrarla y le gustó como sonada su nombre salido de su boca. –Un placer conocerte, Hina.

-Opino lo mismo Gaara, ¿Nos vamos? – Con un asentimiento de cabeza emprendieron la marcha uno junto al otro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban mudos de todo lo que habían captado con sus ojos, no se podían creer lo que había pasado, por eso entre Temari y Kankuro reinaba el absoluto silencio y se notaba un poco de tensión.

-Temari ¿Has visto eso?

-Si…

-Gaara se ha sonrojado cuando a visto a esa chica.

-Y se ha puesto nervioso nada más mirarla.

-También ha balbuceado incoherencias sin sentido… y se ha puesto más rojo aun cuando la ha mirado de arriba a bajo. No me lo puedo creer…

-Ni yo, parece ser que Gaara se ha enamorado tal y como a dicho la galleta de la suerte con la primera chica que se ha chocado con él tras salir por la puerta… eso quiere decir que… - Se le luminó la cara al igual que su hermano. -¡Kankuro!

-¡Temari!

-¡La futura novia de Gaara! – Se abrazaron en mitad de la puerta con autentica euforia. – Y la galleta ha dicho que será el amor de su vida lo que significa ¡Tendremos sobrinos al fin!

-Perdonad, no quiero aguaros la fiesta, pero ¿No creéis que os estáis emocionando demasiado? Tan solo es una casualidad.

Los hermanos y su compañera de mesa lo miraron de mala manera, un sudor frío empezó a crearse en su nuca al ver las miradas asesinas que le obsequiaban.

-¡Shilamaru! ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Las galletitas siempre aciertan, S-I-E-M-P-R-E.

-Pienso igual que tú amiga, nuestro hermano jamás y escúchame bien ¡Jamás! Se ha sonrojado ni puesto nervioso con una chica. No ha dado su nombre como lo ha hecho antes y por supuesto nunca le da la mano a nadie tan suave y educadamente, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Además se han puesto a andar y no se han soltado de la mano aun. –Le señaló el final de la calle donde su hermano y la peliazul caminaban tomados de la mano. - ¡Vamos! Estoy deseando de oír que tienes que decir contra todo esto.

-Tsk, esta bien, esta bien, vosotros ganáis. Que carácter tienes mujer.

Mientras al final de la calle paseando tranquilamente por la acera, siendo engullidos por el bullicio de personas que iban de un lado a otro, hablaban poco a poco de ellos mismos. Lo que deseaban, lo que tenían, como eran, sus metas en el futuro, sus miedos, su familia, amigos y gustos, se iban conociendo despacio, con sinceridad y sin tapujos.

No podían evitar sentirse bien escuchando la voz del otro y sentirse cerca.

Gaara se olvidó por completo del malestar que tenia al salir del restaurante, se olvidó de todo lo que le habían crispado los nervios desde que puso un pie en ese lugar y caminado al paso que ella nuevas esperanzas disipaban su camino.

Con las manos tomadas, entrelazando sus dedos, se dio el capricho de acariciar con su pulgar la piel que bajo el había. Su orgullo creció al ver como se le intensificaba el rubor a Hinata, más no ella dijo nada y no le soltó.

Por supuesto él tampoco diría nada, no quería que esa paz que había entre ellos y el calor embriagante que su cuerpo poseía se fuera.

Curvó tan levemente las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba que la pequeña sonrisa no se notó.

-_Puede que las galletitas de la suerte no estén tan mal después de todo._

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Últimamente me ha dado el punto de hacer One-shot más cortos, los largos siempre son los que contienen Lemon, extraño ¿Verdad?**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió en una noche de salida con mis amigas tras comer en un restaurante chino, me llegó la idea de golpe y al llegar a casa sin más me puse a escribir antes de que se me fuera la idea.**

**Por supuesto la camarera es Tenten, aunque seguramente ya lo habréis adivinado antes.**

**Bueno como siempre me gustaría que me dijerais los fallos que vierais mientras leéis el fic, ortografía, gramática, et.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
